Reaction
by Some1tookmyname
Summary: One shot tag for 6X23 The Change in the Game. Spoilers everywhere! What came next?


_So how many of these tags will there be? Mine is sure to be one of many, but it was screaming at me to get typed out. So here you go. __**BIG FAT SPOILERS for 6X23, The Change in the Game. STOP NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! **__This is my one shot tag for what we didn't see at the end. Special thanks to jsq for agreeing with me about what happened next. I knew I liked you! ;)_

_None of these characters belong to me. I_ wish!

**Reaction**

"I'm..." she paused, scared of bringing the word over her lips. What would he say? What would he think? She tried again. "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her, his face completely blank. Unreadable. Terrifyingly unreadable.

So she kept talking. "You're the father." The facts. That's what she would want. Just like a skeleton at the lab, lay it all out on the table.

Acceptance started in the very corners of his mouth. They twitched up a bit at first. The rest of his mouth soon followed into a smile.

But when it reached his eyes, that's when she knew. It wasn't just acceptance.

It was joy.

They began to twinkle at her as he let out a small gasp and his smile grew into a big, goofy, Red Rider BB Gun under the Christmas tree grin. She hadn't known what that meant the first time she'd heard it, but Booth had explained it to her and the look on his face made her remember that now.

So she smiled back at him. She smiled at the elation on his face and the utter ridiculousness of the entire situation.

And at knowing they really were in it together.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around to the nape of her neck and pulled her toward him. He was kissing her.

Oh God, how he was kissing her. It was everything she had dared hope for and nothing like she even come close to imagining. Nothing like any kiss that they'd shared before and there had been several as of late.

There was a smile behind his lips. It was joyful and passionate and full of unspoken promises. It was territory staking, breath taking, soul raking kissing and it was leaving her weak kneed and thankful for the man that he was.

He pulled back from her lips and, cupping both sides of her face with his hands, he peppered tiny little kisses onto her forehead, cheeks and nose before catching her lips again for a chaste kiss that still managed to somehow speak volumes.

"You're happy." She said, when he rested his forehead against hers. It wasn't a question and the disbelief and relief in her voice told him she'd been struggling mightily with it all. He pulled her into his chest.

"I'm happy," he confirmed. He leaned back just a little to really look in her eyes, but left his arms around her. "How about you?"

She smiled softly. "I find I am considerably less anxious than I was 3 minutes ago."

He laughed and it seemed to Brennan that it rang out and bounced off the buildings around them, echoing down the street before it disappeared and he spoke again.

"This is a good thing, Bones. I meant what I said earlier, okay? Babies are great."

"Okay." she nodded, swallowing her hesitations and fears.

"Don't do that. Don't run. It's okay to be scared."

"You're not." She looked down at her shoes.

"The hell I'm not."

Her eyes snapped back to his and he smiled again. "I'm scared. Of course I'm scared. It's a big deal. It will change everything and change is scary. Now, I know you don't believe in fate, but I do and this baby, Bones? Our baby? That's fate."

"It's just so soon for us. Perhaps fate could have waited a while."

"That's what makes it fate, Bones. We get no choice in the matter."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I still can't believe…thirty days ago, I wouldn't have believed we would be together now, much less that I would be pregnant."

"It's all going to be for the better. I promise you. There is nothing you and I can't handle." He kissed her again, as if to show her he planned to make good on his promise.

She believed him and kissed him back.

And like that, everything was as it should be.

~End

Please review. If you write, you know reviews help your writing and your spirits. If you are a reader only, well, we write for you and want to know what you think!


End file.
